


100 Ways to say I love you FFXV edition

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Just me fulfilling a prompt list from Tumblr in an attempt to start being all fluffy again heheEach chapter will alternate between Promnis and Ignoct :D





	1. “Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.”

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while,” Prompto offered, looking in Ignis’ direction. 

It had been a long day and now they were travelling under a blanket of stars. Noctis and Gladio had both fallen asleep in the back seat several hours ago but Prompto had remained awake to keep Ignis company.

A smile of endearment formed on Ignis’ lips. Prompto was always so thoughtful and eager to help, the blonde’s kindness never ceased to amaze him. He looked briefly at the younger man before returning his attention to the road. “I’ll be fine, Prompto. Thank you for your concern. I suggest you follow suit and take a nap yourself… who knows what we’ll encounter when we arrive at our destination.” His mind flickered to the previous day’s hunt that had quickly grown out of control.

Prompto shook his head as he watched Ignis drive. “Nah. Think I’ll stay up with you. Not like we’ve had much time together since this trip started.” He responded, dismissing Ignis’ suggestion in a way that he knew would stop him from insisting further.

“Very well,” Ignis chuckled, and rested his right hand on Prompto’s thigh. “We’ll find some quiet time soon. I promise.”


	2. “It reminded me of you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis x Noctis
> 
> Prompt no.2 from 100 Ways to say I LOVE YOU

Ignis knocked gently on Noctis’ door to alert the prince of his presence. “Noct?” He called and waited patiently for a reply but when no response sounded he let himself in to check on his charge, who unfortunately had been ill the previous evening.

As Ignis walked closer to where Noctis head laid, his eyes widened. In Noctis’ arms was one of Ignis’ shirts that should have been in the spare room’s wardrobe. A smile formed on his lips and he reached out to ever so lightly touch Noctis’ forehead, he hummed in approval, the prince was of an acceptable temperature.

Noctis blinked and with sleepy eyes looked up to find out who was touching him, the familiar emerald green eyes that met his relaxed him immediately and he let his tired eyes close once more.

“Good morning, Noct. I hope you’re feeling better this morning?” Ignis enquired, as he removed the back of his hand from Noctis’ forehead. “I notice you’ve commandeered my shirt,” he softly chuckled.

“Ummm…” Noctis sleepy responded. “You know I sleep better when you’re around… and it reminded me of you…” He wrapped his arms tighter around the shirt as he heard a chuckle from his advisor. “What?” Noctis questioned as he looked at Ignis.

Ignis shook his head and leant down to press his lips to the top of Noctis’ head. “Never you mind, my dear prince,” he smiled and climbed into the bed beside the prince.

Noctis pulled Ignis closer and rested his own head on his advisor’s chest. “Night, Iggy.”

“Sleep well…” Ignis responded, wrapping his arm around Noctis’ back.

Together they fell asleep once more…


	3. "no, no, it's my treat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some nice Ignis and Prompto conversation ^.^

Prompto patted all his pockets down in a panic. He had no idea he’d had done with his wallet, he was certain he picked it up before he’d left the house, then in a moment of realisation, he halted his search. He hadn’t been home because he’d slept at Noctis’ apartment last night, so no doubt he’d left it in Noctis’ spare bedroom. He turned to the waitress, “d-don’t worry, I forgot my wallet…” he mumbled and awkwardly stepped back from the counter when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Ignis stepped forward and held out the necessary Gil to the waitress. “I assume this covers the cost of your order?” He asked as he glanced down at Prompto who was still visibly flustered.

Prompto blinked, he had no idea that Ignis had even been there and even then, had Prompto of known, he’d never of asked Ignis to help him out. The advisor always seemed to silently sneak up on him, no matter where they were. “Thanks,” he tried to project a carefree smile at Ignis, but he still felt intimidated by Noctis’ advisor, considering they barely knew each other. “I’ll pay you back, Iggy.”

Ignis held out his hand to the prince’s friend, “no, no, it’s my treat.” He spoke so that his words left little room for protest. As long as Prompto remained by Noctis’ side, Ignis would happily treat the blonde every so often. After all, it had been a long time since Noctis had been so talkative and Ignis was certain that it was the doing of the young man in front of him.


	4. "Come here.  Let me fix it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IgNoct :D

Noctis had stood unmoving, just staring in the mirror for several minutes. His hands were clammy, his chest tight, not to mention his heart that was racing. Tonight was the night, the one that they’d been waiting for what felt like years. Tonight he and Ignis were to officially announce their engagement.

He took a deep breath, as he brought his hands up to his hair once more, in an attempt to make himself look at least somewhat presentable next to Ignis when the inevitable photos would be taken of them together. This had to be one of the worst things about being part of the royal family, nothing could be done quietly, and whether he liked it or not, their engagement was going to be front page news in all the papers tomorrow. So how he looked tonight - at least until the wedding – was how everyone would remember him.

A gentle knock at the door sounded rhythmically through the room.

Noctis’ panic increased as he looked at himself once more. He knew that knock could only be Ignis. He swallowed; his mouth was incredibly dry, “come in!”

He caught sight of Ignis in the mirror, even now after all these years when Ignis looked like that, Noctis’ heart still skipped a beat. He shook his head and let out a deep sigh. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Ignis enquired, as he stood behind Noctis and wrapped an arm around the prince’s waist to lightly pull him back so that Noctis’ back was against his chest. He pressed a kiss on the crown of Noctis’ head, all the while maintaining eye contact in the mirror.

Noctis watched Ignis with a mixture of longing for more contact whilst feeling somewhat jealous of his partner’s yet again perfect presentation. He turned around in Ignis grip to face him and ran his hands over Ignis’ suit till both his hands eventually met Ignis’ cheeks and Noctis pulled him into a kiss.

“That’s what you do,” Noctis blushed, “you look perfect all the damn time. Then look at me,” He huffed, as he gestured towards his own formal attire, drawing particular attention to his tie.

“I am looking at you.” Ignis placed a finger under Noctis’ chin and brought their lips together once more. “You look most handsome, Noctis.”

Noctis rolled his eyes as he pulled out of Ignis’ grip and turned to face the mirror once more. “You’re blind.” Noctis moaned as he compared their reflections once more. His shoulders slumped at the prospect of having to speak to so many people this evening looking this unkempt besides Ignis.

“While love may have blinded me, I still think you look divine no matter what you choose to wear,” Ignis chuckled. His partner’s behaviour was rather endearing, never before had Noctis given a moment’s thought to what he wore or how others viewed him. “Come here. Let me fix it,” Ignis smiled, as he gestured towards Noctis’ tie.

Without hesitation Noctis spun around to look at Ignis once again and took a steadying breath. “Sorry, Iggy… just tonight…” He met Ignis’ eyes.

“Don’t worry,” Ignis offered a smile, then leant forward and kissed Noctis’ forehead, “I understand.”


	5. “I’ll walk you home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto x Ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so slow uploading but have some Promnis as an apology XD

Prompto stared out the café’s window at the rain outside, it was the first heavy rain of the season and he was completely unprepared for it.

He glanced over his shoulder at Ignis who was still engaged in conversation with the cashier. 

Jealousy washed over him.

Prompto had harboured feelings towards the older man for a long time now but whenever they were alone, he’d always become unable to speak. Now a person who had only just met Ignis was already flirting…

Prompto finished his tea. The rain felt like a reflection of his mood. Maybe he’d been silly to hope that today would be the day that he told Ignis of his feelings after all... 

Prompto jumped as a hand rested gently on his shoulder. His eyes grew wide as he turned to see who the culprit was. “Ignis!”

A small chuckle left the advisor’s lips. “Were you expecting someone else? I hope I’m not a disappointment.”

“N-not at all! I-I just thought,” Prompto nodded in the direction of the cashier, “I mean… you seemed so happy talking to him…”

Prompto watched as Ignis looked in the direction he’d indicated and turned back with a smile and warm eyes.

“Prompto, it seems you have once again misread my intentions.”

Prompto blushed and stared at the floor before he looked at the hand that Ignis had left to rest on his shoulder. “Maybe I have…” He responded. 

“Indeed,” Ignis gave Prompto’s shoulder a light squeeze before he let go and collected his umbrella from the floor. “I’ll walk you home.”

Prompto’s heart pounded in his chest as they walked together through the rain, sharing Ignis’ umbrella. With the smiles they shared every time that they lightly touched each other, it was clear Prompto really had misunderstood Ignis’ intentions.


	6. “Have a good day at work.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis x Noctis

Noctis laid half-dressed on his sofa as he watched Ignis go about his usual morning routine. As with every other morning, he couldn’t work out how Ignis could be so active so early.

“Iggy…” Noctis said as he followed his advisor through sleepy eyes. 

He didn’t have to wait long till he felt a gentle hand comb through his hair and a light kiss on his forehead.

“Yes, my love?”

Noctis looked up at the man who now sat next to where he laid; those emerald eyes were as beautiful as always. “Kiss me…” He requested.

Noctis heard Ignis’ acknowledging hum. Within seconds he felt his advisor's lips meet his own, they were still warm from his most recent cup of Ebony. They both held their lips together before slowly pulling apart to meet each other eyes once more.

“I apologise Noctis, but I must be off. I have a meeting first thing.”

Noctis sleepily nodded as he snuggled up to his cushion. “Ummm ‘kay… have a good day at work.”

And with one last kiss on Noctis’ cheek, Ignis went to work.


	7. “I dreamt about you last night.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto x Ignis

Prompto rolled over and stretched, hoping to feel the man who had fallen asleep holding him last night but he was greeted with empty, cold sheets. He opened his eyes to see were his lover had disappeared from but he only saw a note with his name on, sitting on the nightstand.

Prompto heaved himself across the bed and reached for the note on the nightstand. He unfolded it and read what his lover had left behind.

_Dearest Prompto,_

_I apologise for my early departure but duty called. I hope you can understand._

_Yours,_

_Ignis_

_P.S I dreamt about you last night._

A smile spread across Prompto’s freckle covered cheeks. He’d never received a note from a lover before and he couldn’t contain his excitement that Ignis had signed the letter with ‘yours’. He admired Ignis’ handwriting; he’d never seen such beautiful cursive forms before.

“I dreamt about you too…” he whispered, as he trailed his fingers cross the dry ink.


	8. "Take my seat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis x Noctis

They never took public transport but ever since the new green-friendly initiative, Noctis had been encouraged to use the new eco-friendly buses. Mainly to show the people that royalty was in full support of the populaces requested law changes.

Together with Ignis and Gladio, Noctis once again, reluctantly boarded one of the new buses only to immediately notice that most of the seats were taken. It was unfortunate, but not wanting to cause a scene and ask anyone to move, the three of them were separated, with Noctis in front so that they could keep a better eye on him.

Noctis resisted the urge to look back at Ignis, he was uncomfortable with public appearances and this was possibly even worse because many of the younger riders wanted selfies. No doubt, he’d be on the internet again tonight.

At the next stop, he noticed an elderly women board and with a quick glance around, it was clear that he was the most able-bodied person, so without a word, he slid from the seat and awkwardly stood in the aisle.

“Thank you, dear,” the elderly women said as she sat down.

Noctis nodded, thankful that he hadn’t been recognised. With a quick glance at Ignis, he started to make his way further back on the bus but it was more difficult than he’d anticipated now that the bus had set off again. He would have to make sure that he wasn’t forced to do this ridiculous commute again.

Ignis stood immediately as Noctis became closer. “Take my seat,” he said with a smile, helping to steady the prince. Ignis had far more practice of standing and walking on a moving vehicle than Noctis.

Noctis hesitated, staring up at Ignis. His advisor was really something. “Thanks,” he smiled awkwardly, aware that their exchange was being watched by thirty or so other passengers. Noctis sat down and glanced back up at Ignis, to meet his eyes.

Ignis returned the smile. It was all he could do in public, but later, he would make sure Noctis was rewarded with more than just a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always welcome ^.^


End file.
